deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Yoshiman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica McCarney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 23:23, October 10, 2009 Ed Deluca page Shouldn't we make it a redirect to Ed DeLuca? - Ash Crimson 02:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'll get rid of it. Thanks =] - Ash Crimson 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) admins Aside from that Wikiar guy (who doesn't really do anything) I'm the only admin here :[ .. unfortunately I can't promote people to admin. - Ash Crimson 01:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gamercard I've added your gamercard to your user page. (hope you don't mind) I saw you ask at the FF wiki.. so I figured I'd add it. I think it's only usable on your user page at this wiki. I had to add some code here to get it to work. also.. I'm not like stalking you or anything.. I just edit the Final Fantasy Wikia. Oddly enough, I asked that same user the exact same question like a week or two before you 0_o - Ash Crimson 11:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem =] - Ash Crimson 10:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan! Hi Yoshiman, I'm MagcargoMan! I never really liked zombie games, but when I played Dead Rising I thought it was awesome! Maybe because it is an original and refreshing zombie game, not just the typical zombie game. Anyway, I've started a blog on my page, would you like to have a look at it? MagcargoMan 05:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for replying. I need help on Dead Rising. I need to know how to beat the photo challenge scoop, the one where you have to show a certain kind of photo to Kent Swanson. By the way, I'm glad you liked my blog. You should make a suggestion on it (if you want to, that is). MagcargoMan 05:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Plaza boxes Later on I'm going to make boxes for the plazas. What info do you think they should have? also, I'm going to make the survivor boxes look more like the main character ones. - Ash Crimson 16:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How does this look? Here - Ash Crimson 18:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool =j - Ash Crimson 14:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Schedule? Hi again. I'm not so good at time management in'' Dead Rising ''and really need help (I'm a completist, so I'm trying to rescue all the survivors and complete all the scoops)! I can complete all the scoops in the first day, but I take too long, leaving me not much time for scoops for days two and three. Anyway, I know this is asking for heaps, but do you think you could make me a schedule for day one, including all it's scoops (both optional and compulsory(and what time they start) survivors and photo opportunities, and what order I should do them in. It would really help me get extra time for day two and day three. Do think you could please do that for me? Only for day one. Also, I made a new article after reading the dicussion on the main page, Raw Meat, it's not much, but every little bit counts. Lastly, do you think you could find some wiki users to enter my blog, because I've only got one comment. Thanks! MagcargoMan 04:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God? Sorry, if I'm annoying you by sending you messages, but do you happen to like an iPod Touch/iPhone game called Pocket God, because it's wiki is in a state of neglect, and although a user called Jsquish and I improved it, it still needs help. MagcargoMan 05:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey! uhm.. I'm able to promote people to admin now and I'd like to promote you. So do you wanna be an admin here? You'd have to show up and edit regularly, but you do that anyways. I figured I'd ask first before promoting you. - Ash Crimson 17:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : I went to the central Wikia and asked for Bureaucrat rights.. now I can promote people. - Ash Crimson 00:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! you're an admin!!.. ok.. you can now delete pages and images (you should start a talk page about why you want it gone first).. (if someone uploads something offensive get rid of it), block users (only block someone if they're really being a nuisance), protect pages (prevent it from being edited), and finally, you can now use the "rollback" feature! this will let you quickly let you revert a vandals edits. Well.. congrats dood =] - Ash Crimson 04:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :No problem.. just don't go crazy and abuse your power or anything. =j I'm going to start editing more tomorrow.. I haven't done a lot in the past 2 days o_0 - Ash Crimson 23:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) my first blog =3 well i know i have never met you on dead rising wiki but i always see you talking with ash :3 so i wanted to let chu know i made a blog and would like to hear your comment ty byes-huggles- To Do List I made a To Do List. Just figured I'd tell you. You can add a task if you want. - Ash Crimson 21:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know if this list is fan made or from dead rising? Research notes I'm debating whether or not I should delete it. - Ash Crimson 06:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Cool - Ash Crimson 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: He's some dood who just started editing here.. he seemed helpful until he turned into a vandal. I had him blocked but he said he'd be good... so.. yea.. I unblocked him. - Ash Crimson 16:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should change the names of the Case pages? like change Case 1-1 to A Chance Encounter. - Ash Crimson 17:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. - Ash Crimson 17:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a second - Ash Crimson 17:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ok... You make a new page and name it A Chance Encounter (for ex. Edit that page and type #redirect Case 1-1 You have to type Case 1-1 with :: I hope that makes sense >,< - Ash Crimson 17:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's the only way I know of :\ you could just type out A Temporary Agreement every time, but that gets annoying. - Ash Crimson 18:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome - Ash Crimson 18:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Redirect I think I figured out a way to redirect the pages without making new ones entirely.. Just figured I'd let you know. - Ash Crimson 23:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Yoshiman! Sorry about my lack of contributions to the wiki. It's because I only first started played ''Dead Rising ''a month ago. Because of this, I don't know enough that hasn't been listed on this wiki. Anyway, I've almost finished 72 Hour Mode for the first time! I even did all the scoops and unmarked scoops (except for 'The Hatchet Man', because I didn't have enough time). You see, I've only had two run-throughs of 72 Hour mode (I've played the game heaps of times in those run-throughs), The first run-through I was running out of time on Day 2, so I just leveled up a bit, saved my stats, and started new game. I am currently on my second run-through, I'm up to case 7-1, and as before mentioned, I did all the scoops and unmarked scoops, except one. So that explains my lack of contributions to the wiki, but rest assured, I will still contribute when I can. Thanks! Best Regards MagcargoMan 01:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC)